generationofandomcom-20200213-history
Girls Rule, Boys Drool
Girls Rule, Boys Drool is the second episode of the series, but the sixth episode in the order it was aired. It aired on October 13th, 2000 on Kids' WB. Plot Buzz has gotten on Molly's nerve for the last time! After pranking her by hacking her website and making her look stupid, Molly confines in Eddie and creates a new song, "Girls Rule, Boys Drool". However, the tape containing the song is secretly stolen by someone and leaks onto the radio. Now, the girls and the boys are practically at war with each other thanks to this song! Will Molly ever find out who stole her song and reunite both genders? Summary Chadd is about to show Molly a surprise on his computer, while Buzz is deviously using a stethoscope to eavesdrop. Chadd shows Molly the surprise: an animation of Generation O! playing. Molly is impressed and is glad to have Chadd for a friend. Mr. O! suggests teaching Chadd something about his camera but Chadd isn't interested and runs out of the room with Molly. Buzz then goes on the computer and vandalises the image of Molly to look like she has a runny nose. At the table that night, Molly has discovered Buzz's doings and angrily chases him around the kitchen. Their parents try to get them to stop fighting and Mrs. O! assures Molly that Chadd can undo the vandalism, but she's worried that the damage has been done and people have seen it. At a place called Bobb, Eddie is playing guitar, when Molly enters, complaining about Buzz and wondering why he acts the way he does. Eddie asserts that it's because Buzz is a boy, to which Molly says, "Girls rule!", which inspires them to write a song about how "girls rule and boys drool". Colonel Bob hears the song and curiously leans out the window, only to fall out and get tangled up with his microphone. The girls sing a whole song badmouthing boys and praising girls. Colonel Bob enters and, even though he's a man, he likes the song and decides that it'll be a hit even though Molly only wrote it as a joke. Molly goes home because Mrs. O! beeped her firetruck horn, but Eddie gives her a tape, revealing that she's recorded it. In the car, Mrs. O! asks the girls what they did and Molly replies that they wrote a song and both girls laugh. Mrs. O! plays the song, but it makes Buzz angry and Mr. and Mrs. O! feel awkward and worried that it'll offend people, but Molly is confident that the song won't become famous. He then steals the tape. At the playground, Molly thanks Chadd for fixing the website and Chadd reveals that he put Buzz's naked baby picture on it too. The bell then rings and they walk off, while Buzz goes and shows a D.J. the tape. He convinces him to play it despite it being illegal by bartering for merchandise. The next day, Chadd wakes up in the morning and hears a radio announcement about the song. Curious, he looks it up on his website and, with a concerned expression, wipes his saliva off his face. On the playground, two girls quote "girls rule" to Molly and Chadd doesn't want to do the secret handshake. He claims that even though she acts like his friend, she can't be because he's a boy. At dinner, Molly is thinking about the situation with Chadd and Mrs. O! tries to reassure Molly and compliments the song's tune. This offends Mr. O! and leads the O! parents and Buzz to argue. Molly tries to ease the tension, but the parents are still mad at each other. Molly goes up to her room and angrily breaks her radio (due to the song playing on it) and writhes on her bed. Walking to school the next day, Molly looks dejected and notices that all her female classmates are quoting the song while all her male classmates are chanting, "Boys are heroes, girls are zeroes!". Molly wants to let everyone know that she and Eddie were just goofing around, but Eddie enjoys the conflict. Molly wanders home wondering how they got the song. She begins to suspect Buzz and goes into his room to fight and accuse him. She then angrily phones the DJ but says, "All boys are bad!" and the DJ continues to play the song. It becomes popular in other countries and later, Colonel Bob notices that Nub and Yo-yo look unhappy. Molly and Eddie show up and Molly is also unhappy but Eddie still likes the song. Nub suggests demonstrating to everyone that she doesn't hate boys. Molly says that she wants to shout from "the top of the world", which inspires Colonel Bob to suggest going on TV with Fred Top''ple. They go on the show and Molly explains that the song doesn't apply to all boys, but rather only one boy: Buzz, and she explains what he did, while Buzz vandalises Fred's picture on a van. The parents confront Buzz and Molly explains that she doesn't hate all boys. The next day, Molly and Chadd make up and Chadd salivates on Molly but she doesn't mind. Characters * Molly O! * Chadd * Buzz O! * Mr. O! * Mrs. O! * Eddie * Colonel Bob * Billy Bob Bass * Fred Topple * Jannine Trivia/Notes * When the radio announcer says, "And that was 'Girls Rule, Boys Drool'", Chadd is literally drooling. Quotes * "How cool is it you being my best friend?" "Not as cool as you being a rock star." "More cool, because the rock star stuff was kind of an accident." --'''Molly and Chadd' * "'S Molly, 's not me!" -- Buzz, making a joke about the snot vandalism. * "Why does he have to be such a creep?!" "That's simple: he's a boy and we're girls." -- Molly and Eddie '''about Buzz. * "You rule!" "I ''am ''a girl." -- '''Molly and Eddie * "You guys don't fight, that's me and Buzz's job! You're making my head go giddy-giddy-giddy-giddy-wow!" Songs Boys, always b-b-bouncing off the wall. Yeah, boys! Mouth real big and brain too small. Boys try not to cry when they fall. B-b-b-boys, they got no sense at all. Girls are so much funner and so much easier to be with. Girls don't always wanna start a fight. Girls are better spellers and it's easier to agree with, Someone who is almost always right. Girls rule, boys drool. Girls rule, boys drool. Girls rule, boys drool. The boys can't help it if the girls are cool. The boys can't help it if the girls are coo-oo-ool! Girls, always acting more mature. Yeah, girls! We're more attractive and that's for sure. G-g-g-girls! We know that boys are just a bore! We're girls! We're the apple, they're the core! Boys are just pathetic and they really just don't get it. Gotta stop to chew before the walk. Teach a boy a lesson and you know that he'll forget it. Kinda like a camel-- they spit when they talk. Girls rule, boys drool. Girls rule, boys drool. Girls rule, boys drool. The boys can't help it if the girls are cool. The boys can't help it if the girls are coo-ool. Girls are better spellers and it's easier to agree with, Someone who is almost always right. Girls rule, boys drool. Girls rule, boys drool. Girls rule, boys drool. The boys can't help it if the girls are cool. The boys can't help it if the girls are coo-oo-ool. Goofs Category:Episodes